Never Should Have Said Goodbye
by Kgirl1
Summary: Twenty years later. Should he live with the regrets, or finally accept that he might have to let her go? ONESHOT.


_It's been over twenty years, _Vert Wheeler thought, stepping out into the bright sunshine of the Salt Flats. Looking back at his garage, an ordinary one now, the Hub removed for security purposes, he shook his head in wonder of the time that had flown by. It simply held the title Spectra Motors now, except to the few with different memories of the former battle base. He, a grown man now, ran the garage, having taken over from his father, who, after his rescue from the Multiverse, had finally retired, handing the business to his son. Vert enjoyed what he did; he felt at peace with a wrench in his right hand and a toolbox at his left, but it was difficult to stare at the empty spaces where his teammate's cars used to reside, now replaced by ordinary cars in need of repair and his own personal projects.

His teammates had long since left, the war won and lives needed getting back to. It had not been an easy farewell, but necessary all the same. The Cortez brothers had begun their own electronics company; taking the electronics market by storm. Vert had no doubts as to their success. Stanford was back in the U.K. Vert hadn't heard from him in some time, but, with his relations he was surely doing fine. Tezz was the same; having departed for his homeland ages ago to finish his experiments. Zoom was the new Master of the Order of the Flying Fists, having, with grief, to replace the late Master Takazumi. Vert believed he had called Zen to share the title. AJ, in Canada, a skiing instructor. Vert knew his friend was happy. That left Agura.

One of his greatest regrets.

He had delayed and put off making a move for too long; when the time came to go their separate ways he couldn't have been more stunned.

"_Well...I guess this is goodbye." She began in the center of the airport, the others having already departed to catch their flights._

"_Yeah." He nodded. "Uhm...it was fun."_

"_Yeah." She said, checking the time. "I-I've gotta go." She was flying back to her home in Seattle, Washington._

**A/N: Random city FTW! XD Literally, the first one that popped into my head. NO logic behind this whatsoever.**

"_Right. I'll...see you around, I guess." He mumbled; they both knew this was it for them._

"_Bye." Agura hugged him, no more than she had the other members of the team, but wrapping his arms around her Vert never wanted to let go. Agura turned, rolling her suitcase, and waved over her shoulder._

"_Wait!" He called, impulsively. Agura's heart froze. She didn't want this to be the end. _Please,_ she begged to herself. _Don't say goodbye.

"_Uh...good luck." He called, and she gave a weak grin._

Good luck. _Agura thought bitterly, tears forming. _I guess it was never meant to be.

_The former huntress of Battle Force 5 handed her ticket to the flight attendant, and left._

And that was how they separated. Both unhappy, neither wanting to let go, but both too scared to hold on. Unsatisfied, and incomplete.

Vert had been a coward, and there was a price to pay. Fours years later, he had, feeling there was no other option, married, but the flame quickly died. Both decided a divorce would be the best option, and he hadn't seen her since.

Not that it mattered. He was happier now, though still not content. Regrets of his past flared up nearly every time he entered the garage, making work all but impossible. He sighed; turning his back on the pinks and oranges of the rising sun, and entering the kitchen. After a quick breakfast, Vert began his work, laboring until noon, when he decided to go out and grab lunch. There was a small café in town that had both a drive-thru and seated area; he was just pulling into the parking lot when he saw someone walking in.

_Was that? _

_No...it couldn't be...Could it?_

It was worth a shot. Vert hurried into the café, inspecting the small group of people in the line.

There was Agura Ibaden, scanning the menu, hanging back in the "No thanks, I'm still deciding" area, right in front of his eyes. He immediately sprang forward, tapping her shoulder. Agura spun around.

"Vert?" Recognition lit up in her caramel eyes. She was still as beautiful as she had been when they had first met, even more so if that was possible. "What are you doing here?" She was completely and pleasantly surprised.

"I took over Spectra." He explained.

"Oh, you did? That's wonderful; I would have hated to see the old place go to anyone else." She grinned. "How have you been?"

"Good, good." Vert nodded. "Here, let me buy you lunch." He offered, determined not to let her go again.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly-"

"Agura." Vert grinned. "Please." He pulled a chair away from its table, gesturing for her to sit.

"Well, alright." She smiled, sitting.

"So, what have you been up to?" Vert asked, after a waitress took their drink orders.

"Well, I got a job working at a nature preserve." She began.

"Oh, that's perfect for you!" Vert exclaimed, and she blushed a little. "Sorry, go on." He apologized.

"Well, that's basically it." She laughed. "Nothing too exciting; I've been doing that for awhile now, but I like it and it's good money. What about you, how's business?"

"Oh, there are always plenty of cars that need new parts, so I've kept pretty busy." He shrugged. "Did you ever…you know, marry?" He felt a bit awkward asking, but they were just old friends catching up over lunch, right?

"Well-" Agura began, but then the waitress came up. They both quickly ordered, then resumed the conversation.

"Well, no. I've had a few relationships, but just haven't met the one yet, y'know?" She shrugged, sipping her coffee.

"Completely." Vert nodded, engrossed in her eyes. "Uhm, I mean, I know what you mean."

"You haven't married either?" She tiled her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought that-" She was truly surprised that the handsome Vert hadn't been chosen by now.

"No, it's fine." He smiled. "I did marry, but…we both just decided it wasn't working."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She sympathized.

"Don't be." Vert waved his hand. "She just…wasn't for me."

"Mmm." Agura nodded in agreement. "Well, I must say, what a coincidence running into you!"

"_Well, who says it was coincidence?"_ He was tempted to say, but held his tongue.

"Oh, I know!" He agreed. "So, what brings you back here?" Handler's Corners was a small town; surely she wasn't here just to visit for nostalgic purposes. Unless…was she here to find him?

"Well, I'm going down to Texas for my sister's bridal shower." Agura explained. "It was right on the way, so I figured I'd stop by, memories, you know. I had no idea that you had taken over Spectra!"

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either, but my dad was retiring and I was already near running the place." Vert laughed. "So, Texas? That's a good ten more hours away, isn't it? You aren't driving straight through the night, are you?"

"Goodness, no! I figured I'd drive a little more, then stay in a hotel for the night." She said.

"Oh, you don't need to spend all that money! Just stay in the Hub…er, the garage." Vert offered, surprising even himself. Agura blinked.

"Well, thank you!" She said. "I'd love to see the old place again."

"Great." Vert smiled. "Wow. I just can't believe that after all these years, we run into each other, here of all places!"

"I know, it's crazy, huh?" Agura agreed.

"I-I am glad that I got to see you again, though." Vert stammered, scrambling blindly for courage. "You know, when you left, I was worried that we wouldn't see each other again."

"M-me too." Agura nodded, heart racing just a little faster.

"But it's a good thing we did, because…I always wanted to tell you…Uhm, the thing is…I wish I hadn't let you leave." He rushed out the words. "Because when you did, all I wanted to do was find you. We…I just feel like we belong together. I never wanted to say goodbye. I never _should_ have said goodbye." He bit his lip, looking down at his plate, afraid the outburst had been too much.

"No…you shouldn't have, because I never wanted to either." Agura said softly, and he perked up.

"Re-really? Because-"

"I felt the same way, Vert. I always did. I never married because a small part of me was still in love with you. I…I didn't come here for my sister's wedding. I came, because…because…"

"Agura." He put a hand under her chin. "I missed you too. Will you…Will you…" Her dark eyes shone with hope, and he pushed past the doubt.

"Will you marry me?"

Agura grinned.

"What do you think I came here for?"

**So, I went back and forth on publishing this, and then just decided what the heck. Why deprive Vergurans (Vergurians? Vergurarriors?)**

**So, if you did enjoy, it would be nice to know. :)**


End file.
